BookED
by wadethewolf
Summary: This is my first fan fic written by both myself and a dear friend so any advice is appreciated. Come one . Come all to the Haunted mansion maze . Can you way out or will the book take your mind as well. May and Eds first official date is sure to be a good one. Rated in for violence and a budding romance
1. English

September 25 they have a group creative writing assignment based of their favorite book or movie and may talks him into to writing about dead running or they both pic it because they had watched a zombie movie marathon last Friday

The teacher called on the students to see what they had come up with.

Jonny goes up with Nazz who talked him into doing their paper on what it would be like to be a wall flower based of the perks of being a wall flower ed decides he wants to be next so he hollower dopily " Us next . us next" waving his hand like a mad man may blushes and eyes her crush thinking to herself "_gosh hes so handsome when hes being dorky_"

The teacher tells him to calm down and that he will get his turn text.

when its his turn he runs up front. may trails behind him. he flips the light off . its pitch black as it was storming out side and all the class hears is a low moaning and shuffling feet and then may speaks  
"It's a stormy June night when little Ronny looked out his window to a terrifying sight. A massive moving hoard of rotting carcasses were flooding the street" Edd continued to make groaning noises

He shambles up to may and bites her she shrieks and falls to the floor a girl screams in the back then ed speaks "three things run though Ronnys mind 1 jade 2 i know this was gonna happen 3 no school tomorrow." everyone laughs at this and moaning can be heard as may picks herself off the floor ed continues "Ronny dials jades number there is no answer. so he runs to his dads gun cabinet grabs the colt .45 and a 12 gauge takes the keys to the van and heads for he house ' the presentation ends there as may bites him and he goes done miming taking may down wit him they get a standing ovation from the entire class

The teacher looks at them and smiles, "Very good, who's next?"

`the bell rings " Well tomorrow then my darlings." says the 35 year old teacher


	2. Ed asks

chapter 2  
Ed waits for may at the door. They head or the library. " So May what are your plans for the day?" Ed asks. " Well I didn't really have any why?"  
"Uh well I i uh was wondering if you wanted to uh cometothemovieswithme?"

"Are there any horror movies showing?"

" Only the most waited for horror movie of the year. Bloody kiss its the midnight release too. so you wanna come? "  
" Sure Ed." May smiles  
" Really? Yay ! i will pick you up at ten . So we can eat before the."  
_OMG Ed just asked me on a date yay_  
"OK Ed see you at ten" . They part Ed for his car. May to find her sisters and tell them the news.

May finds Marie and Lee on the other side of the school waiting for her. She tells them the exciting news. Lee," Oh wow, the rocks for brain Ed got the courage up to ask you out finally." Marie just giggled  
*.

"Lee your just mad cuz Eddy forgot it was your birthday. Happy birthday by the way Lee."  
" Ah shut it May . Let"s go get you ready for your date. Come on Marie."  
" Well actually I have to meet Double D for our tutoring session. Then we're going to dinner. "  
"Dammit am i the only Kanker without plans tonight. I'm gonna have a talk with Eddy ..."  
" A talk with me about what babe. Oh and I'm sorry i forgot to give your present but here you go." Eddy hands her a small book. " And i was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight babe?"

Marie smirked and walked off to go meet Double D. May smiled and said," Go have fun with Eddy, lee. We're just going to see a horror movie, I don't have to look fancy, can I just borrow your black lace top and dark gray undershirt?"

As May walked off she heard Lee thank Eddy and agreed to meet him around six.  
"May wait up. If you do my hair I'll do yours and you can borrow any of my clothes."  
"Okay Lee." they walk off towards the trailer park. Each one thinking about how fun their night is going to be


End file.
